H2o: Season four!
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: Emmas back! But when she gets Jealous, Tension rises, and Enemies Form. Contains many diffirent parings.
1. Emma's Back!

Rikki:

My life was all good. We defeated The comet, and life practically returned to normal after that. Until, that is when the impossible happened. Let me tell you.

Me and Cleo were swimming, and we met up with this incredible little dolphin. Then Cleo saw a tail move past us. "Bella!" was my first thoughts, But when i actually got to see who belonged to the tail, I was shocked. "Emma!" I thought. The words almost jumped out of my mouth. She waved at me, then started swimming with the dolphin we found, and went off to the moon pool. We followed her there.

When we got to the moon pool, Emma was already there. "Hey guys!" she said "Emma we missed you!" Cleo said, and threw her arms around Emma. I got mad. "You decided to come back from your trip and not warn us otherwise!?" I shouted. "I'm sorry Rikki!" She said in her innocence. I didn't even know until last Minute! So you guys wanna go to the juice net?" It stayed quiet for a minute, than Cleo broke the silence "Umm, Rikki, Do you want to tell her?" "Ya okay." I said. I turned to Emma. "The Juice net Cafe is now called Rikki's and Zane owns it." Emma's eyes widened. "Zane bought you a cafe? How sweet!" She said cheerfully "Lets go then!" she dived into the water before we could say anything. Me and Cleo just looked at each other and followed her out.


	2. Bella meets Emma

Bella:

Me and the band were practicing, when Cleo and Rikki walk in with some girl i don't know. I decided to walk up to them. "Hey guys!" I said. "Who's this?" "I'm Emma." she said, then turned to order her juice. "Is she new around here?" I asked Cleo, who shook her head no. "We knew her before you came along." Cleo said. Than she and Rikki went back into whispers. I went back up to the band. "Lets do it from the top." I told them, and they started playing.

When we were done rehearsing, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki already left. I walked out and saw Will, who was running. He stopped when he saw me. "Hey Bella!" He shouted, and ran up to me. "Hey WIll." I said "Taking a run?" "Ya." he said. Someone walked out of the door with a juice and bumped into me. "Bella! Into the harbor!" I jumped into the Harbor and raced for the moon pool.

I found Emma in there, alone. "YOUR A MERMAID TOO!?" we both cried at the same time. "I became a mermaid in the sea caves of Ireland when I was nine." "I became a mermaid with..." "Ya I know about Cleo and Rikki. We destroyed a comet together." "So the tower of light thing on the news... that was you guys?" "Ya it was." Emma smiled, and then swam away.


	3. Emma gets Mad

Cleo:

I was hanging around with Rikki when Emma came up to us. She looked mad. "Why did you make her a mermaid?" Rikki and I looked at each other, confused. "What are you talking about?" Rikki asked. "You know what I'm talking about. That story about the Sea Caves of Ireland is probably fake? Emma said with a harsh tone in her voice. "No!" I said, finally realizing what she meant. She saw Bella as a mermaid! "We didn't make it up! We didn't show Bella the moon pool!" Rikki's eyes opened, realizing what was going on. "Emma, listen…." I don't want to hear it." Emma stormed off.

Bella walked in. "Whats going on?" she asked us. We both looked at each other, then said in unison, "You don't want to know."


	4. The Big Choice

**Hey guys! I was reading your guys's comments, and i'm planning to get to the argument. I'll also try to update more often and make the chapters longer. **  
**Enjoy! **  
**-**  
Bella:

Cleo and Rikki were hanging out with me in the cafe when Emma stormed in. She looked really mad. "You get away from my friends!" she said, all up in my face. "What did I do?" I asked. She ignored me and turned to Rikki and Cleo. "You guys have to go to the moon pool at 4 with your decision." I looked at Cleo and Rikki. "What decision?" I asked. "Well last night, when I was sleeping over at Cleo's, Emma came. She told us we had to pick between you and her." Rikki explained. "Oh." I left right away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Pick BETWEEN Us?" That was just crazy. I left and started to walk home, but I wasn't in the mood to go face my family, so I jumped into the water.

I went into the Moon pool and found Emma there. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "What, is illegal to swim here anymore?" I asked. "This is MY place, I was here first." Emma snapped. "Oh look, Its 3:59!" I said. "I wanna be here when Cleo and Rikki decide." "Well, this is not about you." Emma said. She looked down on two figures descending up from the moon pool. It was Cleo and Rikki. "Alright, lets get this over with. I choose... Emma!" Cleo said. "Uhhh, no I choose Bella!" Rikki said. "You can choose whoever you want." Cleo said. "But I choose Emma!" "Emma's the reason we're in this mess!" Rikki countered "At least Bella's not complaining!" "ummm.. guys... you really don't have to..." Rikki cut me off. "You know what Cleo, you can choose whoever you want! But if your gonna hang out with Emma, I'm not hanging out with you!" "Fine! Come on Emma, lets go!" Cleo and Emma left. "I can't believe her!" Rikki cried. "She's just so rude!" "ummm... I wouldn't say she's rode..." I started, but Rikki cut me off. "Let's go to the cafe. I think your gig starts soon." She left, so I followed her.

When I was done singing, Cleo and Emma walked in. "What are you guys doing here?!" Emma asked. Cleo stayed quiet, and stared at the floor. "Where else would I be? Hello, its called 'Rikki's Cafe?' I own it!" Rikki said. She seemed really mad. "Listen guys, you don't really need to argue..." Emma cut me off. "Rikki, you are so... so..." "Save it." Rikki said "Because you're KICKED OUT!" Emma turned beat red and stormed out, with Cleo slowly following her.

**- **  
**What do you think? Is it still too short? Please review!**


	5. Why?

Emma:

That Bella girl just decides to come and take over my life. I thought the decision was for the best, and Rikki decided to choose BELLA over me. Are arguments still continue, though I wish they would stop.

"I don't understand why you decide just to storm back to Australia and resume our friendship like it never stopped! I just don't get it! Rikki screamed at me. "Well, with all the good times we've had together, I didn't think you'd forget about me, Never the less replace Me!" I screamed back. We were just having another argument like usual, and Cleo and Bella were watching, also normal. "Oh really? You want us to not make New friends, just sit there and wait until you came back and resume life?" I had enough of her. I just turned around and jumped into the harbor, and raced to Mako Island. Rikki was just getting on my nerves.

I dried off and was sitting on the side of the moon pool, when Cleo came in. "Hey, Emma, why argue with Rikki all the time?" Cleo asked. "You guys used to be friends." "Ya used to." I replied "But she's not worth it anymore. Those stupid arguments just waste my time." "Then why do you do them?" Cleo asked softly. "Honestly, I really don't know." Most of the time Rikki started them. "Well, tell her you still want to be friends." Cleo said "I don't want to be friends with Bella though." I said to her. "Why not?" Cleo asked. "Bella's really nice and fun and she never did anything to you." "Well, she stole my friends." I jumped into the moon pool and swam away, leaving Cleo there with a confused look.


	6. Please be friends again?

**Thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews and i'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, my computer broke. **

Cleo:

In my opinion things have gotten way too far. Me and Bella talked it over, and its time we found a way for Emma and Rikki to make up. Every time i mention it to Emma, she fumes up. Like for instance, now:

"Cleo, Rikki Is just being a jerk. If you want to be friends with her, then you go ahead. I already met someone different anyway." Emma said to me. Different? like in boyfriend different? At the time, I didn't know. "Please, Emma, don't get mad at Rikki. Why argue with her at all?" "Well, all I wanted when I got back was to resume my friendship. How would you feel if you left for a little while and came back, only to find out you were replaced?" Emma asked me. I sighed. I knew this wasn't gonna work, and if Bella could convince Rikki it would be a miracle.

I went to the cafe and and saw Bella there. "How did it go with Rikki.?" I asked her. "Not good. Everytime I try to talk to her about it, she gets all mad and says something like, Emma's just a jerk, or Why don't you just forget about it?. How about you?" "Not good either." I replied. "Emma won't listen to me." "Well, we need to find a way to be friends again." Bella said. "Hey Bella?" I asked her. "Yeah, what is it?" she replied "well, are you going to still hang out with us after Emma becomes our friend again?" "Well, yeah, if Emma doesn't keep being a jerk to me." Bella replied, staring at the floor. Will entered the cafe. "I have a date with Will." Bella said 'See ya later?" "Yeah." I said, as Bella walked away with Will wrapping his arm around her."

**Ta-da! **

**Chapter seven coming soon, I hope.**


	7. A misunderstanding?

Cleo:

I was sitting in the cafe trying to think of more ways to help Emma and Rikki become friends again. I knew they never really got along well before she left but i never thought it would come to this. As I was sitting there something caught my eye out the window of the cafe. I looked out and saw Will and Bella sitting together, nothing unusual, and then Emma came storming up to them. "Oh great," I thought, " Emmas probably going to go on and on to Bella about how she replaced her." As I made my way to the door, thinking i was going to have to break up a fight I heard Emma say something I didn't expect. "Bella! First you steal my friends and now you steal my boyfriend!"

Bella:

What in the name of moon pools was Emma talking about? I mean, I knew she was mad at me, but now she was making up stories about Will being her boyfriend for attention!? What was her problem? I looked up at her with a confused look, then looked at Will for an explanation. "Uh.." he said. I saw Cleo standing by the door and waved for her to come over. I knew where this was headed and i needed her help. " Hello?" said Emma, "Explain yourself." CLeo came over and said to Emma, "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding Will is Bella's boyfriend. They have been dating for a few months now, right Will?" "Ya right Will," I said. All of us were staring at Will. "No," Will said, "Its not."


	8. How They Met

Bella:

****"What?" Me and Cleo said at the same time. "Will, are you just trying to prank us? Because it's not funny." I said. "No, I'm not." Will said. "When has this started?" Cleo asked him. "Well, A few months ago, I was taking a ship her, when I met her. She was just walking around, listening to her Ipod. So I walked up to her. We talked about stuff, but when I mentioned swimming, Emma stiffed up and ran away. I know why know. So anyway, later that night at the dance thing that was going on, I saw her there standing against the wall. And then I asked her why she was afraid of swimming, she gave a reasonable response. Emma said that her Uncle died drowning, and She feels really risky around the water. So I asked her to dance and we did." Emma was just standing there like this story was true, and Cleo looked shock. Will continued "After we danced, I asked Emma out. She just looked at me and ran off. She seemed confused. When I saw Emma again the next day, I sat down and talked to her. When I asked her what she said about my offer She just said a simple yes and kissed me on the cheek. We didn't talk much after that, But we never officially 'Broke Up'." Will said. "So are you going to break up with her?" I asked. That's so annoying. You CAN'T go out with a girl and then go out with another girl without breaking up with another girl. "Yes." Will said. Emma's eyes opened up with shock. "You're going break up with-?" Cleo cut her off. "What about Ash?" Emma stood there shocked. "Omg, you guys still stay connected with him?" Emma asked them. All of a sudden a boy with black hair entered through the door. "I'm back!" He shouted, opening his arms out and going straight towards Emma.


	9. Who's Cleo?

Emma pov

"Ash?!" I shouted. He ran up and gave me a hug.

Cleo looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I better go." Cleo said. "I need to... uh... help Kim with her studies." She ran like a bullet out of there. What's up with her? What is she actually doing?

Cleo's pov

I ran out of there like a bullet. Water dripped on me, and I ran to the water, some guy had a camera though, and I was scared.

When I swam to the moon pool, I Was met up with an old enemy.

Dr. Denman.

And you would never believe who was standing next to her.

That little red headed demon, Charlotte Wattsford.

"Dr. Denman!?" I was super scared. She now knows I'm still a mermaid.

"Hello Cleo. Matthew?" A scary looking guy came out and shot me with a tranqulizer dart, and my world went black.

- 1 month later -

Rikki's pov

It Was one month before Cleo has been seen last.

And Everyone has forgotten about her, except me. Even her dad and sister. Nest family ever, right?

Events in the last month:

Will and Bella are officialy single

Emma and Ash got back together

Byron's back and crushing on me. (Lucky Me! Not really.)

Zane is the only one besides me who hasn't forgotten about Cleo, and he can't stop talking about her. (I think he has a crush on her. And I like him too. Grrrr.)

So anyway, back to reality.

"Hey, Lewis, where's Cleo?" I asked him. What's he going to say?

"I don't know a Cleo." He said than continued his work. Cleo is his GIRLFRIEND! How can he forget about her?

I sighed and walked towards the door. Tomorrow I'll bring A picture,.and If that doesn't work , i'll take him to Cleo's room. If that doesn't work, well, there's no hope for him.

I opened the door and found the on the only, the red headed demon...

**Well, a cliffy! I love those! **

**So you think it is? Charlotte or Sophie? **

**Well, I'm not telling! **

**And also, I'm so sorry updating in like, forever, I've been working on my other stories! **

**R and R! **

**Bye! **

**-Me-**


End file.
